Curator: Prime to Primarch
by SSj Masta
Summary: It was said that he was like a Prime. But a Prime, is not what humanity needs. It needs a champion, a human, to lead and protect them. It needs a Primarch. Beware, enemies of humanity... Strong, partly independent Jack!
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Warhammer, so GTFO you money-grubbing lawyers!**

_**VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU START THE STORY.**_

**What's up, fellow readers and authors? I've been away due to personal matters for awhile. Those who are familiar with my work have most likely read **_**Rise of A Warrior**_**. After taking a break from it and then looking back, I realized that the method I used had a lot of potential and so I decided to recycle it somewhat. That gave birth to my other fic, **_**Legacy of the Imepruim**_**. It was a good idea in my opinion, but execution of it was...far from ideal. In reality, it just piggy-backed the beginning of **_**Rise of A Warrior**_**. The premise was good, but the story forced you to read another story to understand what the heck was going on. That was presumptous and arrogant of me. I apologize. **

**In addition, I lacked a game plan. I didn't know how to go about the training and what abilities Jack would have. After much research, consideration and prioritizing, I've finally come up the needed game plan. **

**This story will be a departure from other fics in the sense that Jack will not always agree with the 'bots. The difference will be that he has the knowledge, the equipment and the expertise to get things done on his own, if he needs to. He will also call them on things (Arcee's rampages of revenge, Miko's recklessness, etc.) **

**Jack will be very strong, fully capable of handling most situations he's thrown into and taking on full size 'bots. **

**Note: You don't need a huge understanding of Warhammer 40K to read this story. I will explain things in the story as they come up in relevence. I will give overviews and details for what you need to know, so chill.**

**Well, that's all I got to say for now. The story starts right after Jack restored Optimus' memory and they returned to base.**

Chapter #1: _The Meeting_

The mood upon the return to Earth with the restored Optimus has been one both relief and joy. Everyone had made it back in one piece and relatively suffered little damage.

"Optimus, it has truly been our darkest hour, but know this: from every indication your spark never ceased being that of an Autobot." Ratchet said proudly.

Together, the gathered Autobots and humans appoarched to welcome back the esteemed commander. All but one. Jack would've been the right there with everyone else when something happened.

It started as a whisper. As if a voice on the wind had passed by his ear. A flicker of sound. Jack blinked in confusion. He stared at the group in front of him, but they had not a sound, too absorbed with having Optimus back. Without warning, the sound came back, but this time it was not a whisper. Nor was it a roar, it...was a converstation.

'You do not belong to this domain.' a voice said. It was deep and low, not unlike Optimus'. But it also held an irritated edge to it.

Before Jack could ponder what the words another voice spoke. It was aged and somewhat raspy, but clear enough. 'True, this not the world I have known nor lived in. However, that does changes not my intention or mission.'

'Those being?'

'I wish to protect mankind.'

'It is already being protected. The last of the Primes and his comrades will see to that.'

The second voice gave a small scoff. 'The champion of another race defending humanity? Honorable? Maybe. But with certainity, this situation is one that you, _xenos_,' the voice spat the word, 'have brought upon humanity with your own civil war. A war that you could not keep to yourselves. Humanity needs it's own champion to pave it's way into the future and through this mess that you have created. We must stand on our own to two feet. Help, even from beings such as yourself, maybe useful now, but will only serve to weaken the human race down the road if we cannot grow without you.'

'That is none of your concern.' the first voice shot back.

The second voice gave slight chuckle. 'Really? I think it is. But, I do believe that it is time for young Jack to hear of this matter himself. He's already picked up on our little conversation.' With those words, Jack felt a strange tingling expression spread out from his chest to his limbs.

'What are you doing? Stop that at onc-'

Jack's then suddenly flooded white.

((XXXX))

The teenager felt like he was flying and yet before him stretched a white expanse. His hair flapped as air seemed to rush past his head. The entire time, Jack's mind seemed to be in shock, unable to process what he was experiencing. All he could do was watch. And watch he did was he made two figures out in the distance. They appeared as two spots on the void that surrouned them all. This was soon rectified as the spots grew in size and their details became more clear. One was in a light brown robe with a hood who held the a golden staff. It was by far the most eye-catching thing the robed figure had. For atop the staff was a golden bird, sheathed in flame. The other being was more familiar to Jack. It was a Cybertronian. The Transformer remined him vaguely of Optimus except that his armor was more like that of a knight's and he was completely white. It was also easily taller and larger than Optimus and a blue, etheral glow poured out around its body and from its optics.

As Jack neared within a few feet from the two, he stopped. The hooded figure turned towards him, revealing a pale, aged, and weathered face. He smiled at Jack.

"Ah, I see you are here." The old man stated, smile still in place.

The statement seemed to break Jack out of his mental funk. "Where's here?" he asked hesitantly.

"Your mind, dear boy." The robed elder said casually, like he discussing the weather.

Jack stared at him, unable to look away. This...old man...he didn't seem like any person that Jack had ever met. There was something...off about him. It wasn't threatening. Instead, it was like the man's prescense was overwhelming. Despite the bit of room between them, Jack felt like the man was standing right next to him. Like no matter where he went, the man would be right there. Shaking the feeling off, Jack decided to forge ahead.

"So this is my mind?" He inquired before quickly glancing around. "Funny, I always thought it would be less empty. I feel like I'm in Miko's head."

The robed man gave a chuckle but the Cybertronian didn't laugh. He instead spoke calmly. "I am sorry human. But this matter does not concern you."

"But you're in my head." Jack insisted. "Can I know atleast who you are both are?"

"Oh, I am sorry." The robed said. "My manners seem to have left me temporarily. My name is Malcador." He extended a slender hand.

Jack took it before being taken aback. The man may have looked old and frail, be he had quite the grip! The black haired young man turned towards the Cybertronian.

"I am Prima. The first Transformer of Cybertron, Warrior of Light and first wielder of the Matrix of Leadership." He stated, calmly.

Jack's eyes widened. "You're one of the Thirteen. You're a Prime!"

Prima nodded. "That is true but irrelevent." He faced Malcador. "What is it that you want? What is your purpose here?"

"I'm here to help young Jack, here." Malcador said, sincerely. "And with that, aid humanity as I always had."

"How can you even hope to do that?" Jack wondered.

"To understand my purpose, I must tell you my history. So allow me to re-introduce myself." Malcador stood straighter, the flaming bird on his staff seem to flow brighter. " I am Malcador the Sigillite. I am the First Lord of Terra, sworn to the service of the Emperor of Mankind! I am Regent of the Imperium of Man!"

**Author's Note: Well that's chapter 1 and my revamp of **_**Legacy of the Imperium**_**. Those who've read **_**Legacy of the Imperium,**_ **you'll see the differences right away. **

**NEXT TIME: Jack and Prima are told of the Imperium and Malcador explains his plans.**

**If you like, if you love it, or if you hate it, please let me know. You are my audience, dont be afraid to tell me what you think and how you feel. As long as you're respectfull, I will listen to you. **


	2. The Heir

**Okay, here's chapter 2. Hopefully, enjoy.**

Chapter #2: _The Heir _

Jack and Prima stood in surprise at Malcador's proclamation. Choosing to not waste time, the Sigillite continued.

"When his majesty, the Emperor could not be present, I stood to represent him in the Imperium of Man. I come now, to aid you, one Jackson Darby. I have seen your soul, your will, and the challenge that now lies before you."

Prima had an objection however. "You spoke in past tense."

Malcador nodded. "I am little more than a spirit, even as I stand before you. In my universe, my physical body has long been dust."

"Then how do you stand before us?" Prima asked. "While it is possible to ascend to the spiritual plane, no human has ever achieved such a thing."

"The world I come from is full of many things. Duty, honor, strife, daemons, war and mutation. One such mutation are psykers, beings with the ability to tap into the Warp and utilize its psychic energy."

Jack shook his head. "Mutants? Psykers? War? Warps? What are you talking about?!" He paused to consider Malcador's words. "Wait, you said you looked into my soul? How? When? And you still never said how you got here!"

Malcador gave a hearty laugh. "To be young and full of questions." He commented wistfully. "Let me have my say, I will speak no more riddles and you will both have your answers."

The aged psyker took a breath before speaking. "The history of the Imperium starts in the year of twenty-fifth millennium A.D..."

"Whoa, wait, _what_?!" Jack exclaimed. "That's like twenty-five thousand years! The human race lasted that long?!"

"That we did. We did more than last." Malcador spoke. "Remember, I am of a different Earth and dimension than you. At this point, it holds only so much relevence. I understand your shock but that is only the tip of the iceberg. As a race, we of humanity reached our technological peak. We had progressed to the point that we even were able to develop psyhics and ships to traverse and colonize the galaxy. However, it was around this time that fierce Warp storms developed. The Warp is an alternate dimension of psychic energy that we used to travel faster than light and where psychics, or psykers as their also known, draw their power. It is also the home of the Gods of Chaos. These beings feed off of the emotions and collective desires of every sentient being of the material universe of our reality. A new god was being formed and its emerging prescence in the Warp caused the storms."

With another breath, Malcador carried on. "With the storms, space navigation and communicaton became impossible. Humanity became fractured, stranded throughout galaxy. As a result, Terra's, which you know as Earth, plantery economy collasped. With the loss of interstellar trade and communication with the rest of humanity, social order all but imploded in on itself. Wars, rebellion, and disease were rampant. Vast swathes of the advanced scientific and technical knowledge accumulated in the previous millennia was lost or forgotten, and a slow descent into barbarism seemed inevitable."

Jack blinked in a slow owl-like manner. There was just so much to take in and he was struggling to take it all in at once. The revelations about the Autobots was nothing compared to this. "What happened?" he asked faintly.

"For the next five thousand years, brutal warlords arose and fought one another. Apporiately, this period became the known as the Age of Strife. It was not until the thirtieth millennium that the most power psyker ever born and an immortal, appeared. He had been present on Terra since 8,000 B.C. and as he moved through the ages, pushing humanity towards advancment and survival in secret. He sensed that the Warp Storms were finally coming to an end. It was then that he decided to reveal his prescence emerged as the Emepror of Mankind and strove to unite humanity once more. Using his vast intellect, he forged a genetically enhanced army and with it, where he could not conqueror through peace, he waged war."

"I'm going to guess that he won?" Jack asked.

"You would not be incorrect in that assumption, young one. After conquering the last of the independent techno-barbarian states of Terra, my lord, the Emperor also secured the allegiance of the Cult Mechanicus of Mars who controlled the most advanced remaining industrial fabrication and scientific research facilities in the human-settled galaxy and the scientific research installations and spacedocks of Luna. These three factions, Terra, Mars and Luna, signed the Treaty of Mars that created a new government, the Imperium of Man, marrying the Terran military might of the Emperor with the industrial strength of Mars and the Mechanicus. Now that we possessed of the needed manpower and materiel to make his dream a reality, the Emperor mobilised the resources of Terra and Mars to launch a vast new military campaign intended to reunite the whole of Mankind, dispersed across the galaxy, under his rule."

Malcador's expression turned somber at this point. "It was then that my liege realised that he would need leaders for this Great Crusade. Using his own genetic code, he created his sons and our future military leaders, the twenty Primarchs. However, the Chaos Gods sensed them despite the Emperor's efforts and scattered through the galaxy. With the loss, the Imperium was forced to carry without us. However, he used the Primarch's unique genetic codes as templates to form various Legions of Space Marines. These Legions would the the Emperor's Angels of Death. An unstoppable to tide to push the Imperium forward and protect it from all who dare believe they could topple it. For the next two hundred years, as lead his campaign and united humanity one planet at a time, the Emperor used his god-like psychic powers to search for the scattered Primarchs. They had all survived, grown and prospered on various worlds. They were stronger, smarter, and more charismatic than any man except for the Emperor himself. As they were reunited with the Imperium, they were also reunited with our respect Space Marine Legions. Everything seemed to be going so well."

"I'm sensing a 'but', here." Jack said calmly. He could just feel that this tale was too perfect.

The Sigillite did not disappoint, sadly. "As the Emperor of Mankind found each of his lost sons, he began to withdraw from the Great Crusade for reasons that he told only to myself. This was the secret Webway Project, in which the Emperor planned to use a special artefact from the Dark Age of Technology that had been discovered on Terra, the potent psychic amplifier known as the Golden Throne, to serve as a direct and instantaneous transport network between all the worlds of the Imperium. This human Webway would allow Mankind to advance at a more rapid rate, scientifically and economically, than at any other time in its history. A human-dominated Webway would also truly unite the Imperium, preventing Mankind from ever again be divided by time and great distance. However, this endeavor required the Emperor's full attention. As the Emperor sat upon the Golden Throne and used his immense powers to hold the portal into the Webway open for his workers and to personally shield the Webway from Warp incursions. This required him to remain on the Golden Throne continuously and was the reason why he had been forced to leave the Great Crusade in the hands of his Primarchs and return to Terra to oversee the project personally. While this occured, he also appointed a Council of Terra to lead humanity uphold Imperial Law instead of the Primarchs, his own sons. The Primarchs disliked relinquishing their say over the direction of the Imperium to the control of men and women whom they viewed as far less capable than themselves. Some of their number could handle this, others could not. The uncontent amoung them were sadly corrupted by the Gods of Chaos through their jealousy and ambition. As the Emperor did not tell them of why he was leaving the Great Crusade, they did not understand and assumed he had betrayed and slighted them. These fallen Primarchs then turned their Legions against the Imperium, their brothers in arms and the Emperor. It was lead by the most favored and beloved son of our Emperor and our appointed Warmaster of the Great Crusade, Horus. And with him, nine other Primarchs and their legions followed. The civil war was devastating. In the end, I was asked to sit upon the Golden Throne, while Emperor went out with his remaining sons to end what would come to be known as the Horus Heresy."

Malcador heaved a sigh, and he seemed to age even further in front of Jack, if possible. "Despite my own impressive abilities, I was and am still nowhere near the level of psychic power that the Emperor is. While the Emperor was able to maintain the Golden Throne without adverse affects, I could not. As the Emperor, the loyal Primarchs, and their Space Marines battled the heretics, I wasted away."

"How could the Emperor just leave you there?" Jack asked. "I understand that you were his servant, but he was sending you to your death."

Malcador gave the young human a smile. "I understand your confusion, Jack. You are a compassionate and responsible human being. You cannot imagine passing on a burden another. However, I knew for a long time that I would need to make such a sacrifice. Before I did, I asked for a sliver of his psychic power. I had a role to play and it was also necessary. The Emperor was needed to stop the Heresy. And stop it did, but not without losses. Many of the loyal Primarchs perished. The Emperor himself sustained terrible injuries from his final battle with Horus. So much so that he needed to the Golden Throne to sustain him. He was brought back to the Golden Throne and they disengaged me. My body, so ravaged from having to sustain the Webway, crumbled the dust and released the the psychic energy I had asked of the Emperor, so that he could recover enough strength to give his final instructions."

"This is indeed an interesting tale, but you still did not answer if you have truly perished, how are you standing before us now?" Prima observed.

"It is believed that Warp my also be the place that we go when we die. Upon my death, I remember being shunted in a sort of limbo, not unlike the one we are in now. But it was dark, cold and my fery being seem to be shattered. There I floated for thousands of years I would assume, barely aware of what had happened to me. Yet, such a cruel existence was not to be my fate. After wandering aimlessly in the darkness for so long, a light finally cut its way to me. I did not know what it was, but I went towards it, almost as if I was compelled to do so. As I drew closer to it, I felt my power, my focus, my awareness, my very soul lit aflame. That light," Malcador looked directly into Jack's eye, "was you, young Jack."

"Me?" Jack parroted.

Prima interjected at this point. "Yes, you. Through the Key to Vector Sigma. When you went on your journey to Cybertron and connected the key to Vector Sigma, a small bond was formed briefly with you, Vector Sigma and to a degree Primus himself. Primus, as well as my brethern and I, are multiversal entities."

Malcador seemed to know where this was going as he spoke. "Hmmm. If that is true it would explain much. The Warp is perilous and connected to space and time. Combine that with multiversal entities, there could've been a brief moment when our realities overlapped each other. And somehow, something in you, Jack, called to me through Vector Sigma. It reached through space and brought me to you. When I became aware of you, I used the connection along with my own psychic abilities to peer into you and your memories. You are a courageous boy, Jackson Darby. You are inexperienced, but you have the qualities needed to protect humanity. What you lack is the tools and the skill to realize your potential. You will not just get those from sometime aiding these...allies you call Autobots."

Jack held up his hands. "Wait! Let me get this straight; you're a psychic from another dimension, where humans have colonized the galaxy, waging war against anything that threatens them, fighting Chaos itself, died for this cause and then through a series of events have come here to help me?" Malcador nodded. "Why? Why me? Why help at all?"

"Because, it is my sworn duty to aid humanity and help it thrive. Just because this isn't my dimension or Earth, doesn't mean I should not help in any way that I can. The world you live in is plauged by beings and a war from another planet. Your own version of Holy Terra, your Earth, is formed around the body of a being not unlike the Chaos Gods of my home realm. Humanity's fate lies up in the air with only the hands of aliens to grasp at it. No matter how much you trust them, they are not human and you are _relying_ on them. That is weakening you. Mankind must learn to stand on it's own two feet and we need a human leader to do that. To guide us, to protect us, and to lead us. If these Autobots aid you, so be it, but do not let them be the only force working for huamnity's future. As for you, yourself, out of the humans who even know of this threat, you are the only one who I believe sees thing clearly."

"Oh that last part wasn't vague at all." Jack grumbled. "

Malcador nodded. "Vague but true." When Jack raised a brow, he elbaorated. "You see the world and the situation for what it is. When I looked through your memories, I saw that you have been the voice of reason. You have no grudges to cloud your judgement or preconcieved notions to hinder you. Especially, when in comparison to others."

"They're not that bad." Jack reasoned.

"I was not trying to imply such. But think of it. Your friends Miko and Rafael are good examples. Rafael is talented with computers and intelligent, but he has his limits. He is young and his talents are more for support than anything else. He does yet possess a fuller understanding or reasoning of the world. Now your other friend, Miko, I don't believe she understands fully the situation you are in..."

Jack snorted. "That's putting lightly."

"...she sees only the excitment of battle, and not the hardships that eventually will come home to roost. I fear for what it will take for her to realize that this is not a game. But you Jack, you realized what it could mean to be involved in this war. You understood the danger and took it into consideration. Even if they convinced you to come. When your Autobot allies were bickering over what to do when their Prime was taken from them, you came up with a plan to help get him back." Malcador beamed at him from under his hood. "Like I stated before, you have pontential and we can help you."

"We?"

"Yes, we. When you called out to me, my abilites returned. They are derived through the Warp and as I was in the Warp at the time, I reached out with my abilities into the Warp itslef to find any that could aid me as a drew closer to the light, to you. I was not disappointed."

Prima decided that this was enough. He had heard the tale and as fascinating as it had been, he would not allow this to continue. This Malcador did not belong to any of their realms.

"No matter your purpose, you cannot stay." The ancient Cybertronian declared. "You do not belong here."

"And yet, what I can offer, would be enough to allow me and my comrades to say." The aged psychic reasoned. He pointed to Jack. "We wish to help this one. Help him to help humanity."

"Humanity is only so much of a concern." Prima countered. To an extent it was true.

"To you, maybe. But do not forget that this is your people's war that has come to Earth. While they have saved it, truly and utterly, they still are cause to many of it now most pressing problems. But Jack is loyal to them and it is due to his actions that the last Prime was returned. Do you think that Jack will just turn his back on them? No, he would not. What I am proposing now is that you allow me and my comrades to stay and to also aid us in...training him for lack of a better term. He would be instrumental in returning your home back to your kind."

The knight-like Prime paused to consider this. As much as Malcador and whomever his comrades were had all but invaded their dimension, the offer was tempting. What was proposed was a powerful ally, who could eventually forge human kind into an advantage. The situation in this particular dimension was escalating. Unicron had nearly awakened and Optimus, the last of the Primes had nearly been lost to the Decepticons. It was quickly becoming apparent that the Autobot-Decepticon war had taken an undeniable toll on Cybertronians as a whole. Cybertron was almost ruined beyond repair.

"If I allow this, and aid you, what would happen?" Prima asked slowly. "What would you need to accomplish this training?"

"We would need time." Malcador started. "Time and equipement. If you can somehow provide to us a place to train him, the means to mould his body to his task, and give the material necessary, we could do much."

"I will assume that have further plans?"

"Yes, there is much to be done and discussed."

Prima nodded. "I will only grant you this boon if the young human agrees."

The two turned to Jack, who took a step back from their combined gazes. "I-I mean, I'd say yes. If you could really give me a way to help, then I'd take it. But...what would happen to me if did this and how long would it take?"

Malcador considered this. "A complete overhaul to your body and several decades worth of training at the very least."

Jack balked at that. "SEVERAL _DECADES_?!"

"I was thinking it would be several decades for us and you, but not that long for anyone else. That wouldn't make much sense." Malcador turned toward Prima who nodded.

"It possible for us to set aside a whole another pocket dimension to accomdate you and your methods but more needs to outlined before that can happen." the Prime stated.

"Yes, but for now, if we are to do this, it must be set into motion." Malcador turned towards Jack. "Now do you accept, young Jack?"

That singular question set his mind ablaze with thought. If he accepted this, who knows what would happen to him? And he'd be gone to for a long time or at least to him it would be a long time. But at the same time, how could he just turn it down? Here was two powerful beings that were offering him the means to take the fight to Decetpicons.

"You know," Jack started. "When I saw Arcee that day, I never thought I get wrapped in all this. I never thought that I would do anything like I've done the past couple months. I never thought I'd travel to another planet. I was just a fifteen year kid trying to avoid bullies, get through school and help my mom with some bills..."

"Many who are meant to do great things, never knew that until they eventually go and do them." Malcador advised. "What is your answer?"

Jack closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "I...I accept."

Malcador smiled.

((XXXX))

Outside of Jack's mind, and inside the Autobots' base, a single thud was heard. Everyone, human and Cybertronian alike, turned towards it. Where Jack Darby had once stood, was only an empty space suit.

Behind it however, was a large, floating, black sarcophagus. It was pitch black and blue wisps of energy floated around it.

Only one voice flittered through the collective shock and silence. June Darby's, Jack's mother.

"...Jack?"

**Author's note: Good God, that was a bit of a chapter. Well, next time is Jack's physical enhancment and the beginnings of his training. This was the part that I got stuck on before. **

**I have my game plan in place. I won't tell you what enhancements Jack will be getting just yet, but will give a hint where training will come from. I would look up who said these quotes from Warhammer 40K. **

**"Victorus aut Mortis."**

**"A fortress is built with blood and toil. Only by blood and toil may it be taken." **

**"I made a vow, Kano. I will see it to its bloody end. There may come a day, and sooner than we might wish, when you...when my sons will have to go on without me." **

**"Give me a hundred Space Marines. Or failing that give me a thousand other troops." **

**"The Flesh is WEAK!" **

**Don't be afraid to tell me what you think. R&R, if it's not too much trouble.**


End file.
